


Weight Lifted

by LaughingFreak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Finding Peace, Forgiveness, M/M, Moving On, Past Unhealthy Relationship, give me Ryan Kinkade as a tag ao3, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: When the paladins reach Earth Keith and James eventually have a talk.





	Weight Lifted

**Author's Note:**

> My second Voltron fic, though I'm not as happy with this one as the other. I do like one part of it though and go figure it has to do with a pair I've already written.

James Griffin.

As soon as the paladins made it to the Garrison and Keith realized who was beneath the helmet of the man that snapped at him in the city he felt like his heart froze, stuttering to a halt, as his mouth dried. His eyes widened and he took in the other man’s face, his expression tight and hard. But his gray eyes held a moment of shock that Keith was able to catch before the other pilot shut that down. He watched as the tall, dark skinned pilot walked up to Griffin and place a hand on his shoulder and lean over to speak to him quietly.

There was a familiarity to the interaction. The way the team leader leaned into the other man’s touch and how his shoulders visibly relaxed he knew there was deep trust and affection there. A camaraderie, a bond. He was familiar with those, first with Shiro and then with the other paladins.

But it was something more between them as well and he knew that to be true as soon as he noticed the softened look in both men’s expressions and caught the subtle caress of the larger pilot’s thumb against the underside of Griffin’s jaw.

As the two turn to leave, Griffin glancing back at the Black Paladin before keeping his focus forward, Keith frowned in thought.

A talk needed to happen, but before it could there was a job to do and a debriefing. The two of them would have to talk when the chance arises.

And as the day continued onward and throughout his duties that thought lingered in the back of his mind, never too far away. The way they left things between them needed to be addressed and the changes that had come upon them over the years separating them needed to be aired out so they both knew and understood where they were on the playing field.

Honestly, Keith wasn’t exactly looking forward to it. Just because he knew it had to happen didn’t mean that he wanted to do it.

It wasn’t until late one night the day after finding Hunk’s parents in the labor site did he and Griffin finally meet up. The Black Paladin had been unable to sleep and was making his way around the Garrison to the memorial wall for fallen soldiers. To remind himself what he was fighting for and to honor those who had fallen.

He didn’t make it that far. Keith bumped into the man he’s been needing to talk to since meeting up with the Garrison days ago. But then he frowned when he saw that the MFE’s sniper was with him, catching his leader by the shoulder from stumbling into Keith.

Keith believed the other pilot’s name was…Kinkade? God, he hoped that was right. It felt right. He’ll roll with it and follow his gut on that one.

“Sorry,” said Keith, taking a step back to give them space.

The sound of Keith’s voice had Griffin stiffen and look at the paladin with a hard gaze as he straightened. The dark skinned pilot beside him stared at Keith as his hand went to rest on the small of his leader’s back, expression taking him in indifferently. Both men were in their casual clothes, tank tops and sleep pants, feet bare and hair mussed.

There was a mouth shaped bruise at the base of Griffin’s neck. The man next to him had a matching one on the opposite side of his neck, but higher up.

That right there is what nailed it in the head for Keith. It was something that he didn’t realize because of how close all the paladins were, especially considering how affectionate Hunk and Lance were and he and Shiro were.

But the stance that the larger pilot had as he stood beside Griffin, the way he kept close, and had his hands always protectively placed on him reminded Keith of how he was with Voltron’s Yellow Paladin, especially the… Keith averted his eyes to just slightly above their heads. Especially the hickies.

Hell, he just left one on his boyfriend’s shoulder this morning that he’s proud and embarrassed to say is still a nice color and prominent against his skin.

Wow, this was awkward and he kind of wanted to go back to his room and pretend that they talked just to not think about this anymore.

“Keith,” said Griffin, voice tight but with a tired sigh hidden behind it. “We need to talk.”

Well, so much for running off back to his room to cuddle Hunk and Cosmo and forget all about this revelation.

Keith sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah…”

The sniper turned to Griffin and said, “I’ll meet you back in the room.”

“Don’t wait up for me. Get some sleep, we got a long day tomorrow,” said Griffin rubbing a hand over his face but then turned when all he got was a hum in response. He narrowed his eyes. “I mean it, Kade.”

Kinkade kissed his temple, hiding a smile against it, and murmured, “I know.”

Griffin groaned and rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to listen to me, of course not.”

The sniper pulled away and smirked. “Nah, I’ll wait for you.” He stroked his lower back in a small circle then pulled away and started walking.

Before Kinkade got out of earshot Griffin said, “Don’t be upset if I let Rizavi replace all your music with her trashy pop songs.”

Though his back was mostly turned Keith noticed the grimace before he turned a corner down the hall. When the paladin turned his attention to the other team leader he caught the fond look that spread across his features.

That softness left once he faced his old rival and classmate. Keith straightened his shoulders, but kept them relaxed. He kept himself from coming off aggressive, something he knew to have a habit off but was getting better self-control. Both Hunk and Shiro were proud of him for that, if not mainly because they didn’t have to worry so much about him jumping into danger without thought. Not that he still didn’t, but it was much less often than it was in the beginning of their journey.

Griffin stared at him for a moment before, once again, sighing and moved himself to lean against the wall opposite of Keith. Keith followed his example by doing the same and crossing his arms, staring at the other man while avoiding looking at the mark at the bottom of his neck.

For a few moments it was quiet between them. It was like neither of them wanted to break it and bring up the elephant in the room.

And Keith was many things, but adept at social situations was not one of them. Regardless of that, though, he opened his mouth to speak up, to probably make the situation worse, but, thankfully, Griffin spoke before he could.

“How’s Shiro taking everything?” he asked.

It took a moment to catch what those words meant because it could mean so many different things when it came to the man in question. But it didn’t take long for him to get his meaning, for the what feels like the hundredth loss for a man that keeps going through so much. “He’s hanging in there. Putting himself into all the work that has to be done.” Keith frowned. “He hasn’t had the time to mourn yet.”

Griffin nodded. “He’ll be fine. He’s strong like that.”

Keith’s lips quirked a small smile, but there was still an air of sadness to it. “I know.” And he’ll be there for him just like the rest of the paladins.

It was quiet between them again, but it was broken much quicker this time when Griffin sighed. But then Keith watched as the other man straightened his shoulders back and looked him in the eyes. “Keith, we’ve had a rocky past and we’ve both used each other, but I want to apologize.”

That shocked Keith into straightening up and giving his full attention to the pilot. “You weren’t the only one.”

And the man wasn’t. Memories of that time drifted through his mind: skin against skin, bruises and bite marks, heated words of anger and fists of anger. Tears that both hid from the other and only taking, taking, taking. No gentle or tenderness, only rough hands and heated words. They both gave into their primal anger and inner turmoil and took it out on the other. Griffin may have initiated it, but both of them finished it.

Neither of them were good to each other then and had still hated each other.

But Keith can see, even as he stared at the other man right now, that they have both moved past that part of their lives. Both matured and dealt with their issues at this point and Keith was more than happy to say that when he looked at Griffin he didn’t see the teenage boy from back then. He saw a young man, like himself, that has grown and found happiness and that has become a good leader.

Keith respected him now.

Griffin shook his head and walked over until he was standing in front of Keith. “I was the worst of it and I know that. Words will always have a much longer lasting impact than bruises and I knew where to hurt you. I wasn’t in a good place, yes, but that was no excuse to treat you or use you as I did.” Griffin closed his eyes and breathed. “I’m sorry for all that I’ve said and done to you, Keith. I shouldn’t have dragged you into my problems like that.”

The paladin shook his head. “I’m over it, but I’m sorry for hurting you, too.” He gave the pilot a shy smile and said, “Congratulations.”

The pilot blinked, confused, until realization dawned on him and his expression softened. “Thanks.” He held out his hand. “I’m glad you found your place.”

Keith took it and shook.

They stepped back from each other and Griffin held back a yawn. “I’m going to head to bed. See you at briefing tomorrow.”

“Right.”

The paladin watched him leave and sighed when he turned he corer out of sight. Suddenly he was tired and wanted to just curl up against his boyfriend and cosmic wolf and sleep. That was emotionally draining, but the weight between them was lifted. Things were going to go smoother between them now that the air was cleared.

But that also meant that he was just ready to go sleep. Which he supposed was a good thing since he could actually be rested for tomorrow.

So Keith made his way to the memorial site, paid his respects to Adam, then went back to his shared room with Hunk.

Once in the room he slipped off his boots, changed out of his uniform and into sleep clothes, and then climbed over Cosmo to curl himself up to the other man. The other paladin didn’t wake, but his arm wrapped loosely around him when Keith laid his head on his shoulder and wrapped his own arm over him.

Keith fell into the warmth and drifted off to sleep, Cosmo at his back while he curled into his fellow paladin.


End file.
